


¡Seré tu héroe!

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Alfred salió a tomar aire fresco, jamás imaginó que Arthur necesitara ayuda. La ocasión perfecta para ser el héroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Seré tu héroe!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Nota: Mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, así que no se si estará muy OoC, y si es así, disculpen. Ah, y es un drabble. Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias para saber en qué debo mejorar. Claim: USA/UK.

Alfred salió a tomar un poco de aire, la verdad es que quería alejarse de la pelea sobre que país era el mejor. Estaba un poco harto de que Francis se la pasara hablando de la gran nación que fue en el pasado. " _Olvídalo ya, tienes que vivir en el presente_ " le recriminó Yao. Y empezó el caos.

Mientras Alfred se sentaba en la silla cerca de él, observó como Arthur miraba a la nada y sonreía estúpidamente.

-Déjame ya, Lulu, pequeña duendecito traviesa, me haces cosquillas.- Alfred se levantó de ahí y se dirigió hasta donde el otro rubio estaba.

Una sonrisa tímida adornaba el rostro de Al. Le tocó repetidamente el hombro a Arthur hasta que le hizo caso. UK lo miró horrorizado, las gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por su frente.

-¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes de estar con los demás.- Reclamó.

-Salí a tomar aire. Y, exactamente, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Arthur? Te noto algo raro.

-¡Jah! Eres demasiado estúpido para entenderlo, Alfred. Yo sólo actuaba para… este… la película que vas a rehacer.

El de lentes lo observó detenidamente. UK mantenía su respiración agitada. Alfred alzó a la otra persona sobre su hombro. Arthur pateaba y trataba se zafarse, pero no lo logró. " _Maldita fuerza que tiene_ " pensó UK.

Por fin Alfred encontró la situación perfecta para ser el héroe del día, estaba muy feliz.

-¿Pero qué haces? Desgraciado.

-Seré tu héroe, Arthur. Te curaré de esas alucinaciones que tienes.- Le contestó, llevando a cuestas a UK, empezó a correr.

-¿Cómo que mi héroe? ¿Adónde me llevas?

-¡Al psiquiatra!

Y un grito desgarrador se oyó por todo el lugar.


End file.
